Drunken Games
by xxJennLynn
Summary: Arabelle Black joins in on a game with six guys in the middle of the night.


Arabelle Black woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her own stomach growling with hunger. She stuck her feet groggily into her fuzzy black slippers and languidly moved to the door of her bedroom. While she made her way to the door, which happened to be a long walk from her four poster bed, she slipped on her silk robe that did absolutely nothing to warm her scantily clad figure.

She pulled out her wand that she always kept in her robes once she stepped foot out of her bedroom. Whispering a quiet, "lumos," the wand tip lit up with a scarce amount of light. She didn't want to wake anyone. As she tip toed down the hallway and made her way toward the first floor of the house she had become so familiar with over the year, she heard someone talking.

"Just kill me now," a familiar voice muttered.

This sparked her curiosity. She recognized the voice, but couldn't quite put her finger on who it belonged to. So with that, she tip toed the rest of the way to the kitchen. There she found a sight that made her laugh slightly. A drunken group of familiar faces sat in a circle playing what seemed to be a drinking game. She cleared her throat, watching the six boys turning to look at her. They all smirked knowingly.

"Come to join our game, eh Belle?" slurred a twin that Belle believed to be George.

An infamous smirk arose on the only daughter of Sirius Black's face. She was known for holding her alcohol well. Being the daughter of that certain member of the Black family had its perks sometimes. She was also known for never declining or backing out of a challenge. That meant _any _challenge.

"Now Georgie, I though you knew me better. You didn't even have to ask."

"Well then Black," Fred started, "pull up a chair and we'll inform you on the game we are playing. You see-"

"-it's different from the ones we've played before-"

"-in fact, it's the first time-"

"-we've ever played it."

So the black haired beauty followed the instructions and pulled up a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. It was wobbly, but she didn't care. They intrigued her with the information that they had just announced. She was far too eager to play. All thoughts of hunger were slowly drifting to the back of her mind. The excitement rushed through her.

"Are ya sure we should let the lass play. It's a rather tough game, don't cha think?" said a barely drunk Oliver Wood.

Lee Jordan laughed at this.

"Wood, mate, you've obviously never played strip poker or beer pong with this woman. She's absolutely metal, I swear. It's brilliant," he laughed.

"It's true," Harry grinned, "my god sister happens to be great at holding her alcohol. She may even be better than Sirius. But don't tell him I said that."

Ron smiled into his cup of Firewhiskey. He'd never forget the day that Arabelle actually beat her own father at a drinking game. Sirius was so upset, yet abnormally proud.

"Enough of this jibber jabber, I reckon Bella here wants to know how to play," said George, a bit peeved because he himself wanted to get back to the game.

"So here's how it works," explained Fred. "It's quite simple actually. You have to say something that you've never done, quite preferably an embarrassing something. Then whoever has done it will have to take a shot of Firewhiskey. Got it?"

"Got it," Belle smirked.

So with that the game began. The bottle of Firewhiskey was held in the middle of the rather small table in the middle of the kitchen at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. First up was Oliver Wood. Then it would continue to go counter clock wise around the table until everyone was completely pashed.

"I have never stolen a girl's knickers," he said.

Fred and George drank up.

"I have never been to a Weird Sisters concert with Tonks and made out with the lead singer back stage," said George.

I shrugged, taking a shot.

"I don't understand how that's supposed to be embarrassing," she mumbled.

Fred ignored her, seeing as it was his turn.

"I have never dressed up as a 'Safety Hazard' for Halloween and told Snape that he should join in so that he could be part of the 'Trio of Terror.'"

Both George and Arabelle laughed together and filled their glasses to the brim with alcohol as three wondering faces appeared. Neither Oliver, Ron, nor Harry got an answer to their unspoken question as Fred slapped Ron on the back roughly, indicating it was his turn to go at it.

Ron, still puzzled, said something anyway.

"I have never yelled 'I plead the fifth' after waking up from a nap in the middle of Transfiguration."

Oliver Wood sheepishly drank up.

Harry laughed as he said, "I have never worn a 'Quidditch Players Do It In The Air' shirt and winked at Millicent Bulstrode."

Fred, George, Oliver, and I all threw back a shot.

Oliver, since he hadn't gone to Hogwarts for quite some time, was fairly surprised by the antics of a certain witch that was sitting right beside him. He was fascinated by Arabelle Black. Maybe he wasn't fascinated in her, but fancying her. She was, after all, quite the looker. Her parents seemed to be the two most sought after people in their today.

"I have never told Umbridge, 'Voldemort says hi.'"

For the first time, Lee digested some Firewhiskey.

"I have never shagged someone," Oliver said, slurring a bit.

Fred, George, Lee, and Ron smirked into their cups. Then they all turned expectantly toward Arabelle, who was quite taken aback by their assumption. No one cared about Harry because they knew that he and Ginny were waiting until after the wedding, which was next summer.

"I'm waiting for the right bloke," she said haughtily.

"Aye to that lass," cheered Wood.

George went next.

"I have never been not-so-subtly hit by a professor in front of Potions Class."

Belle cringed as she the amber liquid slid down her throat and as she remembered Slughorn and all his fat glory telling her "If home is where the heart is, then my home is in you."

Suddenly light taps made their way into the kitchen. Everyone ceased their laughing, afraid they'd get caught by Remus… or worse, Molly. But as the pet flap opened to reveal a playful black kitten, everyone visibly relaxed. Thankfully no one was drunk enough to do anything rash to the innocent little kitten. Besides, Belle would surely kick their arse out of they laid a hand on her precious Missy.

At that instant Belle's stomach growled, reminding her why she came downstairs in the first place. She set Missy down gently as she walked completely straight over to a cabinet and pulling out a container of cookies. She walked back to the table silently while munching on a cookie. Setting the container in the middle of the table for anyone to take, they resumed the game.

She didn't realize the eyes of four hormonal boys' eyes on her as she glided gracefully in only an open silk robe, very tiny shorts, and a thin tank top. The eyes of Oliver Wood happened to be watching more intently than the twins or Lee. He noticed the curve of her body and the swish of her hips. He was mesmerized.

Fred smirked, getting an idea.

"I've never had an _intense _dream about Bella over there," he winked.

George, Lee, and surprisingly Oliver guilty took a shot with blushing cheeks. Well, that is, except for George, who only grinned broadly and wiggled his brows at Belle.

"I have never said 'I show not the truth but your heart's desire' to McGonagall just to get out of detention by confusing her into oblivion," Ron smiled.

Fred and George clinked their shots together before swallowing them.

"I have never told the first years that there was a fifth house and that I was the founder of said house," Harry laughed, looking accusingly at Arabelle.

She nodded at Lee, and both threw back a shot.

Belle rolled her eyes before she said, "I have never nor will I ever give my father a dog toy for Christmas with the tag signed To: Seriously Black."

Harry, Fred, and George drank to their combined gift.

"I have never told Snape that he should seek hair advice in Malfoy," slurred Wood.

Fred and Belle both poured a shot.

"I have never told the ickle first years that Snape is the voice of God."

Arabelle once again threw back a shot, not even feeling buzzed.

"I have never tried Liften Separatis Crotchum as a spell."

Oliver and Lee drank up.

"I have never referred to Lavender Brown as Barbie simply because she is blonde and annoying."

Everyone at the table laughed and drank in merriment.

"I have never argued with Flitwick about the genres of music and how he should be conducting more modern and up beat music."

The twins drank for what seems like the millionth time.

"All people have the right to stupidity but some abuse the privilege," Arabelle smirked, remembering the quote her mother had said repeatedly in the past year.

An hour later, since none were light weights, the first person fell. Ron left for the room he shared with Harry to get some much needed rest. Soon Harry left, claiming he had a date with Ginny tomorrow and couldn't show up with a hangover. Next was Oliver. He didn't really feel up to staying up too late. Today was quite the day apparently. Belle smiled as she heard him say that. Next was George, the more fragile of the twins, as Arabelle liked to tease. He stuck around though, just because he wanted to hear what we'd ask each other. Lee came after, saying that Ang would kill him if she caught him sneaking in so late. They bid their farewell. Finally, it was only Fred and Arabelle.

"I have never called myself Xena: Warrior Princess with ridiculous battle cries and what not," Belle laughed. She knew this would be his last drink.

"I'm finished," sighed Fred.

A triumphant grin spread across Belle's face as she skipped to her bedroom.

The next morning Arabelle woke up to the tapping of an owl at her window. She quickly took the note from it's leg and the wrapped box tied along with it. She looked at it strangely, also noticing that the owl was strangely familiar.

_Dear Belle,_

_ I thought I'd let you know that I love you and all you're witty comments about cherry pie and watermelons. Yes, I still remember them from out first date almost a year ago. I completely forgot why I was even at Grimmauld Place to begin with until this morning. Those twins are nutters, I tell you. But anyway, this is why I was there._

_I love you, and if I must come down to your room right now and convince you by force, I will. I just want you to look out your window._

It wasn't signed, but she looked out her window anyway. Up in the air, with nothing on but his boxers and his 'Quidditch Players Do It In The Air' shirt that supposedly everyone who's been on the Gryffies has, holding up a rather large sign with huge print that read:

_**OPEN THE BOX.**_

_** WILL YOU MARRY ME?**_

She opened the window and let the anxious Oliver Wood in. Arabelle laughed at the sight of him. It looked as though he has just waked up and rushed to Grimmauld Place. She opened the box, as the sign had told her to. Inside was a beautiful white gold band with a diamond surrounded by Gryffindor colored gems. It looked expensive.

"I can't take this. I mean, are you sure? I'm, well, me and you're you. This honestly doesn't make any sense," she tried to convince herself.

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive."

"Really, this looks way too expensive for me. I mean, you could have used a plastic ring from a cereal box."

"No, I wanted to spend money on you."

"But, me?"

"Yes, you, Arabelle Lily Black. If I didn't know you better, I'd think that you were denying my proposal," he smirked.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Why are you keen on the fact that I'm going to say yes? For all you know, you might _not _know me as well as you though. I could be denying you as we speak."

"Is that a challenge? I can get on my knees right now and beg. I'll have you know I have absolutely no dignity left," he said, looking down at himself. "I may as well run around screaming my lungs out, trying to convince you to marry me."

"I'm not sure."

"Belle, I love you. You should know that by now. I will remind you every day of my life if I have to. When I wake up married to you, I will be the happiest man alive. I can assure you, I will not be a bore," he winked.

"Fine," she said grudgingly.

He slipped the ring on her finger. He knew that he hasn't pushed Arabelle to marry him, although it may have seemed that way. Simply, he just nudged her in the right direction. He loved her. She loved him. It was bound to happen someday. In fact, they were talking about it a month earlier. She said that when the time was right, she would love to marry Oliver. He happened to think that now was the right time. So now they're engaged.

"I love you. You know that right?" he asked her.

She grinned and nodded. "I love you too. I'm glad you convinced me to marry you. I'd probably be sulking around the house somewhere wishing I had accepted if you hadn't."

They then kissed each other for the first time as an engaged couple.

At that moment their house elf, Winky, opened Belle's bedroom door abruptly. The two broke apart instantly, fearing the worse. They sighed in relief when they noticed it was only Winky. The house elf seemed embarrassed to have interrupted something between the two, so she just mumbled a quick, "Hangover potion from the twins," and left.

They stared at each other for a second, a bit awkwardly at that.

"So how are we going to break the news to everyone?" Belle asked.

"I don't even think they knew we were dating."

"Splendid."

The newly engaged couple then set out to journey downstairs, hand in hand. After a couple shouts of joy… or anger, in Sirius's case, the two left happily to shop for wedding details. Or at least that's what they said they were going to do. Those on the wiser side knew that they would be celebrating their engagement in a specific way that no one will or want to understand. Especially not an over protective father like Sirius Black.

"I think we should have cherry pie and watermelon at our wedding," suggested Belle.

"Anything you want darling," Oliver grinned.


End file.
